


Dark secrets of the Asahina brothers

by seventhprince03



Category: Brothers Conflict
Genre: Family Secrets, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:05:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhprince03/pseuds/seventhprince03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata Ema, a young high school student will definitely  going to meet her new adopted  brothers. Everything  is good from the start until she discovered  something about her brothers</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The announcement

Disclaimer: I don’t own Brothers Conflict or the characters. Obviously, it is my first BroCon fanfic.

Chapter 1: The announcement 

~Flashback~  
It has been a year or so since the last time her father, Rintaro went home that’s why when he phoned her last night that he will go home because he wants to talk to her face to face which made the young Ema happy and at the same time excited.

~Present time~   
Just like what he said, Rintaro went home as soon as he can, when he reached the small yet cozy house, he saw Ema at the entrance, the teenager is smiling brightly at him. Rintaro’s heart skipped out of happiness when Ema rushed towards him with a bear hug. He pat her head before they head back inside, Ema asks some of her father's random visits to different places during this past year, Rintaro enthusiastically shares his story however, that’s not the reason why he went home, True, he wants to see Ema but the real reason why he went home is to announce his engagement to a fashion designer named Miwa Asahina. The woman is a well known fashion designer with a very pretty face and pale skin; she also loves to join some charity works that made her more popular. 

“Ema... I want you to listen carefully to me” The adventurous man said in a monotonous voice of his. Both Juli and Ema nod their head.  
“Papa what is it? Is everything fine?” The brunette teen worriedly asks her dad while Juli sits on her shoulder. “Chi” the squirrel rasps out when he felt her anxiety.  
“Of course everything is fine! I just want to say that I am going to marry at the end of the year” Rintaro clapped his hands together while almost bouncing on his seat.

“E-Eh?! Papa who is the lucky woman?” Ema was surprised but she is truly happy that at last her beloved Papa will going to marry someone.

“W-Well she is a beautiful fashion designer however, she has sons and we had decided that you will move to the Sunrise residence, where her sons live” Rintaro is trying to read her expression but all he can see is happiness, a genuine one.  
“Papa, if I may ask, how many sons dos Ms. Miwa has?” Ema tilt her head while waiting for his answer.  
“Chi!!!!! You can’t just say yes! You are basically being thrown in a wolves den!” Juli screamed at Ema for her happy-go-lucky attitude.  
“Juli” Ema warned the little pet of hers. True, she was shocked to hear the news but she is happy that his Papa met the woman for him.   
“Miwa has 13 sons, most of them are working or still studying but I can assure you that they’re nice kids since I met them several times. You will like them too” Rintaro said with a smile on his face  
“Papa, will they like me? Is it fine to live with them when I am a total stranger?” Ema’s anxiety is increasing every second however; Rintaro put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a squeeze.  
“Of course they will!” He reassured her with his seductive smile which made the young girl to agree.


	2. Meet my new family

Chapter 2: Meet my new family

She didn’t know when was the last time she felt this nervous, today is a week after she talked with her dad and this also the day where she will be living with her new siblings. Her heart is pumping too fast to the point wherein that’s the only thing she can hear. Ema hold her hands close to her chest while she is trying to calm herself. Meanwhile, Juli never shut his mouth. After a few more minutes, she found the right direction towards the Sunrise mansion. When she was about to turn on her right, a bicycle almost hit her, the boy on the bicycle fell and a man pat the young boy’s head. The man smiled towards her direction.

“Wataru, what did I told you? How about you apologize to the lady?” the older of the two said while checking for the boy’s condition, after knowing the young boy is fine, Wataru walk to where Ema is standing and he slightly bowed his head. “I am sorry Onee-san”   
“E-Eh? No no it is fine” She smiled at the young boy while Julie is hissing angrily.   
“Ah you are nice just like what Rintarou-san said” Masaomi walk to where the duo is standing. “Ah your things have been already fixed in your new room. If you don’t mind, shall we go inside now?” He politely asks which made Ema blush since this is the first time he talk directly at her.  
“Th-Thank you” She stared at the brothers while she is enthralled at their beauty. The three of them entered the apartment-condo type house of the Asahina family. The said house is too wide Ema gasp at how big the place is and how the brothers own the place. Masaomi beckons for her to follow him and Wararu inside the elevator. 

“By the way I am Wataru! This is my big brother, Masaomi! I am the thirteenth son while he is the first son and nice to meet you” He blurted out with enthusiasm upon reaching the floor where the other brothers are waiting. The young boy hold her hand and then he run to where the blond monk and blond spectacle guy are waiting. “Neh neh neh~Onee-san is here” he announced which caught the blond duo's attention. 

“Oh my~Just look at this beautiful lady. By the way I am Kaname, the third son and would you mind me joining you in heaven~?” He gently holds her right hand and kissed it which earned him a scoffed to the other blond.  
“Kaname stop that. We've been waiting for you, Ema. I am Ukyo, the second son. Please forgive my younger brother’s insolence.” Ukyo dragged the perverted monk back to the sofa.   
A lean arm sling into her shoulder; when she looks at who is the owner of the arm, he saw a white haired man. Ema blushed again upon seeing another beautiful male. “You better have a seat now~” He said in a flirtatious voice of his when a hand hit the back of his head. “Owwww~”  
“You are too close Tsubaki. I am sorry for Tsubaki’s actions, I am Azusa and we are identical twins” The purple head male named Azusa said while he pulled his brother far from Ema.   
“Azusa! You are no fun at all!” Tsubaki whined like a child whose candy was stole from him.   
“You are so loud Tsubaki-niisan we can hear you downstairs” Another male appeared who's still wearing a white uniform from a prestigious school, a red haired kid and a teen in a jersey accompanies him. Ema knows the one who has a red head since they’re classmates.   
“Welcome home Iori-nii! Yuu-nii! Suba-nii!” Wataru greeted them with a wide innocent smile. He run towards them and then they drag them with on the living room where most brothers are now sitting.  
“Wait are you not the girl from my class?!” Yuusuke blurted out of the blue. He blushed, a bright shade of red out of embarrassment.   
“H-Hai. Hello Yuusuke-kun” Ema bowed her head before she take her sit in between Masaomi and Kaname.  
“Ah that’s right you two are schoolmates too” Ukyo give each individuals their tea and slice of cake.   
“A-ano… Papa said Miwa-san has thirteen sons b-but where are the others?”   
“Ah about that, the other two are no longer staying here with us since they have their separate apartments while the other two are still working. One of those two who are still at work is here” Kaname turns on the tv in a channel where the famous pop star is having his own concert. Yuusuke snorted when he lay his eyes on the young Fuuto while the others are muttering unwanted words towards their brother. 

~Ema’s Pov~  
This is the first time she met such a big and lively family. She stared at her new siblings one after the other, a faint blush spreads across her cheeks when she realized at how handsome they are. However, Ema felt somehow dizzy after watching the television. She almost crashed the cup on the table.

“Chiiiiii!” Juli worriedly shouted when Ema became unconscious due to fever.


	3. Chapter 3

-CHAPTER 3-

-Time skip- 

When Ema opened her eyes, all she can see is a pink ceiling. She blinked several times when the teenager had realized that she is on her new room. She can hear several voices talking and upon turning her gaze around the room, she saw Kaname along with Ukyo and Masaomi, who had decided to check for her temperature.

“Ah your fever has gone down good thing we have a doctor here although I am a pedia” Masaomi handed her a lollipop.   
“You must be tired since you packed all your things last night” Juli squeak near her ear. The small animal is still glaring daggers at the brothers.  
“Ukyo-niisan is there any remaining food?” A mauve haired male said upon opening the door.   
“Welcome home Louis, have you finished your work?” Kaname greeted his younger sibling with fondness.   
“That’s the eighth son, Louis. He is a hair dresser.”Masaomi said in a low tune. Ema sat up straight and greeted the Mauve haired male but only to be ignored by the said brother.  
“Ah I am home. I just finished my shift. Ukyo-niisan is there any food?” The Mauve haired male ignored Ema’s existence.  
“Louis. Ema-chan greeted you and it will be rude not to answer back” Kaname tugged the youngest brother in the room. While Ukyo is shaking his head in disapproval about Louis’ actions; Meanwhile, Masaomi is helping Ema to have a better position by putting some pillows on her back so she can sit in a comfortable way.

Louis bowed his head slightly when he knelt next to her bed “Please forgive me”   
“E-eh?! Please you don’t have to do that” Ema’s eyes widened in surprise when Louis soothes the strand of her brown hair.  
“Chi-chan’s hair is pretty. As a compensation for my action, let me fix your hair when you are no longer sick” He kiss the strand of her hair which he is still holding that earned a blush from the said woman. Kaname and Masaomi chuckled while Ukyo cleared his throat at Louis’ simple flirtation.  
“I will cook something for you, Louis. Come, I maybe in need of help” Ukyo rasp out while dragging the mauve brother of his. 

“We will go now Ema and by the way, Kaname already made a map. Have a nice day Ema” with that, her new brothers left on their own accord.


	4. Chapter 4

It has been a week since Ema had arrived the Asahina residence. Everything' s going smoothly, she also met almost all the the Asahina siblings except for two since the two missing brothers are either on their work or out of the country. Ema’s wondering why she can feel something weird when she is near the handsome Asahinas. Something is bugging her since the day she live with them and what's worst the part that she cannot point out what is wrong with them. They are nice and welcoming too but her inner ego is telling her to be careful of them. Ema sighed in frustration upon arriving at the Sunrise residence from her school. 

“Is there something bothering you, imoutou-chan~?” Kaname sling his right arm on Ema’s shoulder which earned him a scratch from Juli “Ah~Imouto-chan’s pet is so mean~ I am only curious on why she seemed in a deep thought”

“JULI!!!!!” Ema removed the angry squirrel into her brother's face. She bowed her head slightly and she apologize for Juli’s action. “I am sorry Kaname-san. I am just tired that's all” She give her the reassurance that she is fine and he doesn’t need to worry anymore. 

“Pervert stop harassing Ema!” Ukyo smacked the younger blond’s head and he ushered Ema inside. “Please forgive Kaname. He is just too flirty and if he is bothering you too much then perhaps you can tell me or Masaomi-niisan. Anyway are you free for today?” He halted when the elevator reached their floor. He coax her to enter first then he followed next. Ukyo pressed the button where their kitchen’s located.

“E-Ehhh” Ema was flabbergasted when a hand hit Kaname’s head and before she knows it, she was being ushered by Ukyo to the elevator. Ukyo is a gentleman since he let her to enter the elevator first. “No harm done Ukyo-san but you are earlier today. May I ask why?” She stare at her shoes, a pink blush is visible into her cheeks.

“Today is our monthly dinner and all of my siblings will come home thus, I want to cook for them. You see we are setting a monthly dinner together so we can catch up to each other. Ah speaking of which, I was about to ask you if you are busy today?” The elevator reached the 7th floor. Both passengers went out of the said elevator with an awkward silence.

“Monthly dinner party?! Ehhhh I am not aware” Ema said with a frantic voice but Ukyo put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down and when she did calmed for a bit, Ema answered Ukyo’s question “No, I am free today why did you asked?”

“You see, the other siblings are still either at their work or at school so I have no one to ask to buy some ingredients for me. I cannot go out now since I need to start cooking. If you are free and if you don’t mind at all, will you go to the supermarket for me?” The blond attorney rasps out. He already bought the ingredients yesterday but he still forgot some so he want to ask someone to buy something for him alas, no one is here and Kaname will be fetching their youngest sibling and the route to Wataru’s school is on the opposite direction of the supermarket. 

 

“Well, I don’t mind giving a hand but first, I need to change clothes but I will be back in a minute or two” She reassured the blond brother of the Asahinas. She rushed to her room after the said conversation. She change into a comfortable clothes and as promised, she went to where Ukyo is cooking to get the list of the groceries she need to buy. 

“Ah there you are. Here's the list and the money too. If it is not too much for you, Will you buy a cake too?” He handed her a small piece of paper and the large amount of money to her.

“Ukyo-san, may I suggest something? If you want I will bake a cake for us” She shyly said as her fingers fidgeting. 

“You will?! Well yes if that's fine with you then thank you” He pat her head before she left the house. 

-Supermarket-  
Ema has reached the supermarket and she buy the listed ingredients on the paper and the ingredients she will use for the cake. She almost got everything except for the strawberries she will put in the said cake. She walk to the fruit section of the supermarket and when she spotted the strawberries, she walk to where is it. “Hmmmm I wonder which one has big her strawberries” She stared at the strawberry retails like a hawk on its prey. “I will take both then!” She paid for the groceries amd she went home fast. Ema reached the Sunrise residence after half an hour.   
“Chi-chan are you alright?” Juli asked her with mild concern for his owner. Upon opening the door, The both spotted Louis who fainted on the floor. Ema and Juli rushed beside him. The mauve male is pale and handsome. He looks like an angel while sleeping. 

“Louis-san! Louis-san?!” She called his name but he is not answering and thus she shake his body slightly but the mauve male is still unconscious. Ema touched his forehead then suddenly she retracted her hand as of Louis is deadly. Ema’s heartbeat skipped fast.

“Why is he so cold?! Is he dead?! But he is still breathing. His skin is so cold and pale” Ema’s having an inner dilemma when he felt Louis’ cold skin. “There's no way a human is THAT cold. No no Ema what the hell are you talking about. Louis-san is a human but there's no way a human, an alive human will be that COLD” Ema paled more when a hand tap her shoulder. She turned around and she saw a beautiful woman. She is wearing an elegant dress and a light shade of make up. Ema stared at newly arrived individual dumbfounded.

“You cannot wake Louis-chan no matter what you do if he is on slumber” The “woman” wink at her. The woman chuckled again when Louis muttered incoherent words. “You must be Ema-chan~ Ouuuu~Look at you aren’t you beautiful? I've been dying to meet you in personal since we haven’t been able to talk on our parents wedding” 

“Hikaru, when did you returned home? Louis fell asleep again. Ah hello Ema by the way this is Hikaru , the fourth son” Masaomi introduced him in a plain manner.  
“SON?!” Ema was surprised that Tue woman is actually a man. A Asahina too

“Hikaru is a man through and through. He only dressed like that since his work requires it” the oldest Asahina couched down to the sleeping Asahina and he ruffle his hair. “Louis wake up. It is not right to sleep here” Masaomi sighted when Louis only rolled on the other side and ignored him. He had decided to give the younger brother a piggyback ride back to his room. 

“What's with the plain introduction. Yes I am a male. I am a crossdressing writer. Looks like we cannot wake him yet. Better to bring him back to his room before accidents might happen” Hikaru suggested and Masaomi left with Louis. Hikaru leaned on Ema’s ear and he whispered “Whatever you'll discover from now on. You must keep it to yourself or I might accidentally do something to you”   
Ema shuddered at Hikaru’s warning. She gulped nervously. Juli was about to hiss when Hikaru said a threat to Ema and was only silenced when the man before them smirked in a sadistic way. “W-What do you mean? W-Why is Louis-san’s—“ A finger silenced her. Hikaru’s eyes flashed in a dangerous way. 

“It is better for you if you'll shut your mouth and mind your business, Ema-chan” Hikaru wants to snap the human’s neck for asking too many questions but that will be a problem since their mother, Miwa fancy that human, Rintarou. 

Ema back away from the said male but she was trapped between him and the wall. Hikaru snarled when the woman tried to open her mouth again “Hi-Hikaru-san” her lips dried and her voice died down. She is sweating cold and she closed her eyes praying that someone will help her and as if on cue, Ukyo saw them. The blond brother grabbed Hikaru’s neck and he pulled him in a safe distance. 

“ARE YOU INSANE HIKARU?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” The older of the two snapped at the younger one. His fists are both clench beside him.  
“Excuse me? I was merely talking to her. I was merely telling her to KEEP her mouth shut” Hikaru snapped back angrily. He grabbed Ukyo’s collar and he glared at him “Do you know that she discovered something amusing. Our secret. That's why I don’t want any human in here” He let go of Ukyo with a huff when he sensed the other brothers are staring at them.


	5. Chapter 5

-CHAPTER 5-

“Why not show your heinous self my dear siblings?” Hikaru spread his arms dramatically then he laughed when the triplets huff to where they’re conveying themselves.   
“Hika-nii what’s the fuss all about? Don’t tell me you are doing something amusing again” Tsubaki said with an amuse grin on his lips “Our mother will not be amuse if you harass the princess”

“Tsubaki will you shut up! You are not helping you know” Asuza said after elbowing Tsubaki’s ribs. He smiled apologetically to Ema’s direction.

“Will you two stop arguing? I cannot believe that I am part of your triplets” Natsume sat on the railing of the window. He stared away from the said siblings “Don’t hurt her or mother will punish all of us”

“Hah~ as if the woman has time for us; When was the last time she even talks to us for more than ten minutes?” The newly arrived male questioned the orange head brother. 

“Silence Futo you and where have you been? Your rehearsal had already ended before noon” Ukyo snarl back to where the young idol is currently sitting  
“I am no longer a kid. I can protect myself unlike most of you” Futo sass the oldest blond of the family. 

“BASTARD WHY ARE YOU STARING AT ME?!” Yusuke was about to punch the idol if not for Iori and Subaru. The said brothers hold the annoyed brother

“Will you all stop from acting like bunch of children? Go back to your room and clean yourselve. Be back around six. If any of you are late, you know what will happen to you” Masaomi who has arrived from Louis’ room threatened everyone as he smiled in an angelic manner. Every Asahina run into their rooms. Masaomi offered a hand to Ema who is still dumbfounded and who is still trying to register everything in her brain. “Please forgive my brothers especially Hikaru but please whatever you’ll discover just keep it as a secret. If not then we have no choice but to do what is appropriate” 

“Masaomi-san may I ask what are YOU exactly?” Ema didn’t take his hand upon moving from her place, she nervously statements the doctor's face. “I-I will go back to my room” She rushed to the elevator leaving Masaomi a little bit confused. 

-SIX PM DINNER TIME-  
Everyone is already on their respective places, Ema who is sitting in between a sleepy Louis and a Sassy Hikaru greeted everyone with a smile but behind the smile, she cannot stop herself from getting nervous. Who wouldn't be nervous if your siblings are NOT human.

“Neh your nervous aren’t you? Is there something wrong?” Louis tilt his head into Ema’s direction so he can see her face   
“Louis-chan , here take this beef it is delicious” Hikaru put a fair amount of beef into Louis’ plate. 

“Thank you Hikaru-niisan” The mauve head smiled into his favourite brother. “If you'll just stare at your food Chi-chan then it will be such waste” He turned his head to where Ema is sitting in between him and Hikaru. “Your heart is beating too fast” Everyone halted into eating their own food. 

“Louie-tan is so talkative today” Wataru, the youngest of the Asahinas whined then he resume in eating his own respective food.

“Hmmm?” The eighth son shrugged off his younger brother's comment and he also resumes in eating his dessert.

“After this, why don’t we all watch some movies? Tsubaki and I brought some form the store nearby” Asuza suggested with a mild concern at the sudden change of the atmosphere in the dining hall. 

“That would be a good idea Asuza. Let’s just finish our meal and we’ll watch some movie” Masaomi clapped his hands to gather his brothers’ attention.


	6. Chapter 6

-Chapter 6-

-7 o'clock pm/after meal- 

 

Everyone's gathering into the Asahina’s home theatre room that is located into the ground floor. Each one of them are either sitting on a sofa or just staying into the floor. No one utter a single word once the movie started to play. Ema, who is uncomfortably sitting onto the sofa in between Masaomi and Kaname cannot stop herself from staring into the brothers. She cannot stop herself from wondering what exactly is off amongst the siblings. It is bugging her to the point that her focus on the horror movie was lessen as time passed by. 

“Why am I nervous around them? Are they really human? I mean of course they look humanly enough but something is telling me that I must be careful of them especially Hikaru-san. He is nice to some of his siblings especially to the younger ones but he bear the aura of a predator” These are the words that Ema keeps on muttering inside her head. When she unconsciously staring into the fourth son, Hikaru. Ema’s cheeks flushed a deep shade of pink when Hikaru caught her while staring at him. The long haired Asahina tilt his head up in smiling seductively which made Ema to turn into deep shade of red. She turn her head back into the television while avoiding the other brothers’ eye contact. 

“Ehhhh? Ehhh???” Wataru gasped after he realized that they managed to eat all the popcorn in the buckets. A frown is adorning his cherubic features.   
“What’s wrong Wataru-kun? If you want, I will fetch more popcorn and chips” Ema offered humbly while he pats his rabbit plush. Wataru turned his head towards her direction and he nod. Ema gather the two buckets and she rush into the elevator before any of them can offer some sort of help.   
“Neh when will we feast?” Tsubaki briefly asks his other siblings. Their predatory vibes is leaking unconsciously. 

“Be quiet Tsubaki. There’s no need for us rush things” His purple-head identical twin said disapproving of the impatience of the other. 

“Heh~Have you seen how she blushed when Hika-nii smiled at her. What a bitch. Let’s just feast on her” Fuuto said without self preservation. A wide grin spreads across his lips. 

“Watch your mouth brat! She is a nice woman! There's no need to insult her!” Yuusuke snarled to the younger Asahina. His fists clenching to the pillow he is holding

“Hah! What’s this? Don’t tell me that you are in love with the lowly human. How disgusting Yuusuke” Fuuto’s mockery wen out of boundary in a blink of an eye, Yuusuke is pinning him across the wall. Masaomi and Ukyo separate the two before they can cause damage into their house. 

“If you will not stop right now then I don’t have any choice but to punish both of you for your insolence. You will not go after Ema because mother says so. If anyone of you lay a finger on her then all of us will definitely going to be punish” Ukyo warned not just the Yusuke and Fuuto but also his other siblings.

“Hmmm what’s so special about that human? Why is mother so over protective of her? Don’t tell me she plans on making one of us---“ Hikaru’s words was cut off by Masaomi using his unusual glare. The fourth son frowns into his seat when Louis movie a little bit closer to him.

“Hikaru-niisan if you frown like that you might increase your age not that it is possible but still- “He leans into his brother's uncharacteristically soft hand which is caressing his left cheek. 

“Loui-chan is such a sweetheart neh? Say, are you interested on the human too?” Hikaru never stop from caressing the younger brother, his eyes softens whenever Louis is trying to calm him. 

“No. I am not interested on her however, her presence is bothering me even in my nap” Louis pouts for a second before he became the expressionless brother that everyone knows. The brothers nod their head as they agree with him and his observations.

Meanwhile, Ema is busily heating the popcorn, Her heart is beating fast whenever she is around the Asahinas. Juli even warned her not to come too close to them becausehe thinks that they are hiding something to her. Juli even suggested to confirm something to Rintarou in which Ema agreed upon. She pulled oh her phone while waiting for the popcorn to be cook. Ema dialed her father's number, a few more beat and he answered it. 

“Rintarou speaking” The man on the phone said in his monotonous voice.

“Papa, it’s me, Ema… I-I want to ask you something really important” Ema fidgeting on her seat when she heard Miwa’s voice at the other end of the phone. The woman is whispering something on Rintarou that Ema cannot hear properly.

“Ah sorry Ema, Miwa said Hi, what exactly do you want to ask me? Is everything fine?” The dark haired man worriedly asked in a heartbeat. He glared at Miwa whom is distracting him by kissing his bare skin. The naked woman beside him chuckled, her fingers running playfully across his chest and lower abdomen which made him moan. 

“Ehhhh---“The teenage girl blush again at the disturbing sounds at the end of the line. She was about to say something when Hikaru appeared behind as he whisper her name to which startled her in return.

“Ema-chan~ who’s that?” He smirked playfully before snatching her phone. He bid goodnight to the couple at the end of the line. “You're a naughty girl Ema” Hikaru hand her the phone in a swift movement.

“H-Hikaru-san” Ema was flabbergasted at what happened in a mere seconds. 

“Wataru is waiting for the popcorn and thus, I went here to check on you” Hikaru’s smirked never leaving his beautiful features. Ema jolted out of her place and she rushed to the popcorn, she was about to get it when she slipped recklessly causing for her to collide into Hikaru’s lean body when Ema realized on how pale is Hikaru’s complexion. She is about to ask him if he was hurt when another male showed himself from the shadows of the room.

“For how long are you going to stay like that?” Louis lean himself into the wall before yawning. “Masaomi-niisan said to bring Chi-chan back” The mauve male speaks in a slow soft voice. “I will carry the chips” Ema shyly nod her head before thanking him and Hikaru for helping her. Ema clenched her hands into her chests after they entered the elevator.

“Hmmmmm why are you nervous? They don’t even look as if they can hurt an animal. They are too nice to me so why do I have to be scared” Ema argued on her inner self. She stares into the brothers… “They share almost the same “problem” –Cold skin, pale complexion- “Her instinct is bugging her about it but she just shake her head and she smile to them when they both turned around to check on her. The elevator halts into the Movie theatre floor. When they went out of the elevator, the movie was about to end. Wataru even fell asleep into Masaomi’s lap. The other brothers either look sleepy or tired. Ema apologize for the going back late however, Masaomi just smile on her and told her to rest since they will be early tomorrow for school. The brothers stride into the elevator after giving the young human woman a kiss onto her cheeks. 

She used the stairs since the location of her room is one floor away. She bid everyone goodnight and then she goes back to her own room. Ema threw herself into the bed after brushing her teeth and changing into her pyjamas. She fell asleep while thinking about the events that happened awhile ago.


	7. Chapter 7

-Chapter 7-

-ONE WEEK AFTER-   
Everything seems usual and normal; the brothers are either going into their work or attending school every weekdays while they will spent their time together during weekends. The whole Asahina residence and resident alike are normally pursuing their dreams. Meanwhile, Ema is still curious about the Asahina brothers. She wants to ask them but it is too nerve-wracking to do that especially when Hikaru is giving her that predatory glare whenever she is trying to get closer to them. Sometimes, she feel like she really doesn’t belong in the family no matter how nice most of the brothers to her. 

“…“ Ema was pulled out of her own little world when a crowd gets inside the train on her way home. She cannot even move properly but then again a hand pulled her into a lesser crowded area of the train. When she looks up to thank the person, her eyes widened when she saw her red head classmate who is also part of the Asahina household.

“What were you thinking? At least pay attention into your surroundings” He disapproves of Ema’s recklessness. Yuusuke and Ema are classmates, they never directly interact but they know each other since both of them are really popular in their school.

“T-Thank you Yuusuke-kun. I apologize for the lack of focus awhile ago” She whispered as she looks into her own feet out of embarrassment. Ema refused to look into the red head teen, not because he is not attractive but because she is really embarrass to the point that she wants to hide ten feet below the ground as of the moment.

“Masaomi-niisan will have my head if something is going to happen to you” Yuusuke said in his usual tsundere attitude “Are you hurt somewhere? If not then that’s good news” the train stops into their station and Yuusuke pull her with him. Ema flinched when those cold digits brush into her skin which made Yuusuke to halt as they managed to go out of the crowd. “What’s wrong?

“Your hand it is cold but why?” Ema blurted out without thinking for a second. Her heart is beating too fast just like the night where she felt Louis’ skin. Automatically, she back away from the teenage male and then she remembered Hikaru’s warning “Whatever you’ll discover from now on. You must keep it to yourself or I might accidentally do something to you” Without thinking, Ema frantically run away as fast as she can, her heart is beating fast as if she will lose it any second from now on. She runs as far as she can her instinct is telling her not to look back.

“My~ what did you do Yu-chan? You know Masaomi-niisan will be displeased and does mother if they found out you lose the princess” Out of nowhere Kaname appeared in front of his younger sibling. A wide grin spreads across his lips. 

“HUH? She runs away on her own accord! There’s no way I did something to lose such fine delicacy!” Yuusuke defended himself before the older brother can tease him more.

“Mah~ Mah~ I was only teasing you” he smirked and they went home together to tell their older brother that Ema left. Upon reaching their house, Masaomi, Ukyo and the triplets are waiting for them, Yuusuke gulp nervously when he sensed Masaomi’s disappointment towards him. Out of all the brothers, Masaomi has the biggest respect. The other brothers view him more like their father; especially the youngest brothers and thus, all of them are afraid of displeasing the oldest amongst the brothers. Ukyo and the triplets’ beckons for the duo to get inside the house as Masaomi quietly stare at his younger siblings. When they entered the room, the other siblings are waiting for them. 

“Will you mind telling us on how you lost her? I would appreciate it if you do not lie to us Yuusuke Asahina” Masaomi’s fatherly tone sends chill into Yuusuke and Kaname’s spines. 

“It wasn’t my fault! She just suddenly asked me on why my hands are cold! Then she run away” Yuusuke defended himself against the predatory glare of his brothers.

“Why on earth did you not follow her tracts? Are you dumb?! Ah scratch that, of course you are dumb” Fuuto Asahina, the young idol and tv personality mock his older brother. The two started to bicker before Masaomi shouted at both of them to shut up. Of course, they shut their mouth for the fear to anger the oldest Asahina. 

“Why didn’t Kname-niisan let the girl to run away? If he wishes for it, he can outrun her and bring her back here” Iori asked with mild enthusiasm; His eyes glaring at the monk brother of his.

“As for my defense, the station is too crowded and thus, it will definitely risky to use those kinds of abilities” he smirked which made Iori to frown deeper.

 

“Come on, let’s just kill the girl. We can just tell mother that she became too risky like the other women she brought home for us. She will take it seriously anyways if we kill our toys” Hikaru who is still sitting into one of the sofas said with mild concern. His sadistic side never fails to subdue even in the crucial times like this. “Don’t tell me you like the girl? Aha! Since when did any of you concerned yourself with a stranger, a human nevertheless.” 

“Chi-chan will come back” The mauve male timidly said from where he is resting his tired body. “She will come back because Juli is still here” He interrupted his other brothers who are trying to say something. “I know she will come back because we are her family” he mumbled under his breath. He clenches his pale hands into his polka dotted jacket.

“FAMILY? She is not our family Louis. She is not related to us!” the orange haired male, named Natsume announced, he is bemused at the idea of a stranger being part of their family.

“Unfortunately, Natsume is correct. Ema is not part of the family because she doesn’t share our blood” Ukyo push his eyeglasses up using his middle and forefinger. Louis flinched at the sudden words from his older brother; His lips his purse into thin line before he sat up straight.

“And so do I” Louis stubbornly said to his brothers. “I am not part of your family too. I am not blood-related to any of you” Hikaru soothes his younger brother while whispering words of endearment, his eyes narrowed at Ukyo and Natsume who flinch in return.

“Louie-chan, you are our brother don’t listen to those fools; you are my precious little sunshine” Hikaru massages Louis’ scalp to calm the younger male. 

“Hikaru is right Louis, you are our precious brother blood-related or not” Masaomi smile sweetly to the distress mauve. Meanwhile, he eyes Natsume and Kaname with the promise of punishment for their insolence. Before any of the two can say anything, the door swing open, revealing a distraught Ema; she was panting as she rush as fast as she can here to get Juli.


	8. Chapter 8

-Chapter 8-  
Before any of the two can say anything, the door swing open, revealing a distraught Ema; she was panting as she rush as fast as she can here to get Juli. 

The Asahina brothers watch her with such predatory intent like how a lion will kill the spotted prey which made her really nervous; However, Masaomi walk to where she is and he offered a hand to help Ema who is now sitting into the floor to stand but then either out of stupidity or just pure instinct, Ema pour a holy water into Masaomi who was in return surprised by what happened.   
*FLASHBACK AFTER EMA LEFT*  
Ema halted when she realized that she lost them. Her heart is pounding inside her chest, she is not sure how to react, last night she searched for some clues on the internet and she saw some unwanted results that gave her an idea about cold skin, Pale skin, Extreme beautiful appearance and almost never aging body individuals.   
She sighed again and she walk around the place to find something that she might be needing if they are what she thought they are. After a few minutes of walking she stopped into a nearby church and she asked the priest if she can have a bottle of holy water. –End of flashback-

 

-Back to the present time-  
Masaomi dusted his now wet clothes and he sigh, his eyes still bearing kindness in them is what she observed but then when she stared into the other Asahina brothers, twelve pair of bright crimson eyes are glaring at her. Ema’s heart almost shrinks in when she saw their inhuman eyes.   
“You are not human--- neither of you are human” The brunette back away as fast as she can however a cold hand yank her left hand and when she stares into the owner of the hand, her hand almost stopped.   
“My, where do you think you are going little princess? Did I not warn you before? Are you dumb enough to even anger most of us?” Hikaru’s unforgiving eyes are focus on her whimpering body.   
“Hikaru, let her go this instance” Masaomi ordered around only for the corss-dressing writer to laugh hysterically.   
“You want me to let go of this livestock? You want me to let her go so she can run and tell those humans about our secret? You want her to go to those lowly humans and tell them that she spotted a---“ Hikaru was cut off when she said something.

“Vampire” Ema continued for him which earned a glare from him.   
“Partially correct at least in their case” Louis who is now standing between her and Hikaru said with mild enthusiasm. His cold hands holding Hikaru’s death grip into her hand. “Please let her go Hikaru-niisan” His crimson eyes pleading as they met those cold unforgiving eyes of the fourth son. “Please? I know she will not going to betray us--- right Ema?” He asked for reassurance so Hikaru will calm his anger down. 

 

The brunette nods her head in agreement. She sighed as if gathering her thoughts. “I promise but you have to explain why--- why are you like that--- vampires” She yelp in pain when Hikaru tightens his grip. She can see that he is more displeased now than before.

“Who gave you the rights to demand something human?” Cold breeze hitting her prone body in which Hikaru shrugged off; However, Hikaru’s anger faded upon seeing Louis’ upset expression. Hikaru always possess a soft spot for Louis. The said brother is the only reason why he did not ditch this accursed family. He always made sure that Louis’ happiness is his priority over his own. He let go of the human and he look away.  
“Thank you” Ema and Louis said in chorus.   
“I am sorry for causing trouble” Ema bowed her head to their direction and she felt a hand patting her head when she stand straight, she saw Kaname smiling sweetly  
“Mah shall we all eat. The food is now cold. We’ll explain everything to you and maybe to some point Louis’ ancestry” he wink then everyone went to the dining hall. 

A/N: and YES another cliffhanger. I might be giving another boost into your curiosity about Louis!


	9. Chapter 9

-Chapter 9-

The whole dining hall is too suffocating for Ema because of how the brothers are quietly glaring at one another. She can’t stop from fidgeting as she is eating her meal. However, a hand pat her head and when she turn around, she saw a smiling Louis. The eight son of the Asahina reassures her that they will not going to hurt her, not only because their mother will be so kind enough to punish them but also they are her family now and family never hurt each other is what he always thinks. With some reassurance from Louis and the other brothers that are nice to her, Ema somewhat calm her nerves down. She finished her meal and she helped Iori who was in-charge of cleaning their dishes. At first, Ema thought that Iori will ignore her due to the fact that she never talked to the younger man and thus, she awkwardly tried to start a random topic about flowers and then she realized at how Iori love the plants and flowers.

-Flashback with Ema and Iori-  
After finishing their meal, the Asahinas went into the other floor to watch some movies; however, Ema realized that Iori was left behind and then Ukyo explained to her that each week, one of the brothers will be in-charge in washing the dishes. Ema volunteered to help Iori and everyone expected it from her. They told her that they will be watching some movies and perhaps they will answer some of her questions after they finish their task. Ema nodded her head and she gathered the empty plates and she put it into the sink where Iori’s washing them. Ema cleared her throat and she randomly blurted out something about flowers which stole Iori’s attention. 

Iori quietly cleaning each plate when Ema out of the blue asked him if he likes flowers, he turned his head towards her direction and he smiled a sweet alluring smile that Ema never saw before. “Yes, I love gardening and I own some flowers in our garden. Mother loves them too and when I was younger she used to introduce me to some species of flowers. What about you? Do you love flowers?”

Ema suddenly can feel her cheeks heating up and she nodded her head. Ema always love seeing any plants, the truth is she is a nature lover. She loves exploring with her father when she was younger. They even had those pictures wherein she and her father had fun. “The truth is, Papa and I used to explore different places and find those rare plants. Those are happy memories!” Ema may have unintentionally fooling Iori by hiding her longing for her father however; Iori’s sharp senses alerted her of the fact that Ema is lonely. Iori out of the blue created a floor using his blood and offered it to Ema.

“Iori-kun! Your hand… let me get a clean towel---“ She was startled when she saw his hand bleeding. She was about to get a towel when Iori handed her a flower made of his own blood. Ema was flabbergasted and she thanked him while cradling the flower with care. 

“Shall we go now? After all you want to get to know us more don’t you?” He smiled softly towards her and he hold out his left and he assisted her as they entered the elevator that will bring them into the other residents of the house. “About Hikaru-niisan… please forgive his rough treatment towards you. He is nice once you get to know him” Iori said without hesitation in his voice as he apologized in behalf of his older brother.

“Ummmm is he always been like that? I mean at first I thought he was really nice but suddenly after I discovered something--- he became cold and distant” Ema nibbled her lower lip, her eyes is still refusing to meet Iori’s soft coloured eyes. She is afraid of Hikaru and if she can, she wants to avoid the man. However, there is something that is peeking out her curiosity which she will never want to find out what. 

“Hikaru-niisan is really nice, just give him time. After all humans are more cruel and rude” He whispered the last words as if it was a vile liquid that is poisoning his own persona. If Ema saw him right now, she’ll see how disgusted he is to humans. Eyes glaring into space but it suddenly soften as the elevator’s door opened. They walk into the very heart of the room and there they saw all the brothers sitting and waiting for them patiently with wine glasses filled with blood is in the small table in the middle of the sofas. Ema hid herself behind the teen vampire’s back at the deadly sight in front of her, twelve pairs of eyes staring at her in a predatory way. She flinched when Iori gently push her to where his brothers are sitting. 

Kaname hold her hand and he walk her to the empty seat between Louis and Hikaru. “Imoutou-chan, join us… we have some---“   
“You have to listen to us woman. You will never tell anyone or I, myself will rip that throat of yours” Fuuto warned in his usual pompous tone. He cut off Kaname’s round about talk to the human girl who made Kaname, Ukyo and Masaomi frowned. 

“Fuuto-kun—I---“ Ema started but her words died down when Natsume cut her words off by a simple glare

“Listen, Ema… we do not wish you discomfort nor harm but you have to understand that most of my brothers acted negatively against you because you are a threat to us. You are a complete stranger. We do not know anything about you. We only met Rintarou once and then suddenly mother announced her marriage with him plus a new addition to our family” Asuza defended their harsh treatment to the young woman in his own simple way. He pulled Tsubaki into a sitting position when he tried to flirt with Ema. 

“Ummm I do not wish you any harm… I only want to be part of this family. When I first heard from Papa that I would have siblings… I was nervous but I promised myself that I will do my best to get along with all of you. I- I only want to have a place where I belong” the human girl said as she stared into the thirteen brothers. She gulp nervously as most of them eyed her like how a lion will watch his prey. 

“The thing is you do not belong here; at least not yet, we have to make sure you will never cause us harm. We want to know you are pure like what mother had told us” Natsume was the one who talked with his prim and cold attitude. Ema flinched into her seat when Louis’ hand rub into her back, his mauve eyes apologetically stared at her. 

“Natsume-san… I can assure you that I will never spill your secrets. I swear I am not---“ Ema’s words were cut off when she heard Hikaru snickering rudely at her. 

“You are not like the others? Oh please, that line is so old and used. You want us to trust you? Then give us the reason to do so human.” Hikaru’s words stabbed her directly into the heart. It somewhat disappoint her but who is she to blame them. He doesn’t know them and vice versa. She meant every words she said and so does the brothers. She knows that if she became a liability to them, they will not hesitate to kill her. 

“What exactly do you want me to do just to gain even a little bit of your trust?” Ema’s chocolate brown eyes watch each brother’s expression. She doesn’t have to cower in fear if she wants them to open up to her.

“Family registry is one. You might be Rintarou’s child but we want to make sure that he is not throwing us into a trap” Natsume once again said, the orange head vampire is so serious that made Ema decided to agree. If they want her family registry then she will give it to them. She will prove them that she is worth of their trust. The night ended with Hikaru taunting her, if not for Louis’ helping her to escape the fourth son, Ema might’ve slapped Hikaru. 

 

-A week after the small revelation-  
Ema and Yuusuke always goes to school together, there were even sudden appearance of haters who keeps on sending her death threats when she started going to school and going home with Yuusuke who is really popular not just into their school but also to the nearby schools. Ema had a hard time coping up with her new disposition especially the fact that the brothers are all popular on their own rights. She sighed upon staring into the window of the car where she is currently sitting along with Wataru, Yuusuke, Iori and Subaru. Ukyo, who is driving the luxurious car tried in his own awkward way to lessen the tense presence of the ones sitting at the backseat. Masaomi chuckled at his awkward brother and he turned his head from the passenger seat and he offered some lollipops for the teens and Wataru, of course, the youngest inside the car took the biggest bunny shaped lollipop from the oldest Asahina. Wataru nibbled the candy meanwhile; the remaining people in the backseat silently stared into their own candy. The whole ride is really silent especially after they pick Hikaru. When they reached the Sunrise residence, the triplets, Kaname and Fuuto are waiting for them at the living area. Ukyo changed told the others to take a shower while is cooking but Ema offered her help which made Juli really angry and frantic. The squirrel run outside the house and it climbed at the highest branch. Ema begged for him to go down but when he refused, she had no other choice but to leave because she promised Ukyo that she will help him in preparing their dinner. Unknown to them someone is watching them from afar. A frown is adorning the audience’s face as he left the vicinity and he entered the house. 

Meanwhile, another pair of eyes saw the whole scene, he smiled softly and he approached the squirrel. At first he silently stares at it. 

“Chii is too desperate for their acceptance. She doesn’t need any of them. They are just bunch of idiotic animals. Hmpf, even I can be better than them” Juli muttered to himself, unknown to him; the other individual heard everything.   
“Is that so, Juli-san?” Juli turned its small body and he saw the eight son of the Asahina household. Juli hissed angrily but Louis just stared at it with mild enthusiasm. He lean his back into the tree upon sitting under it. His mauve coloured eyes staring into the bright sky. 

“YOU!” Juli jumped in front of Louis out of stupidity or bravery or both, no one really knows. “You are one of those animals!” He pointed accusingly at the mauve vampire in which earned a frown to the ever silent vampire.  
“I would appreciate it if you would stop calling us animals since the only animal here is you” He said in his lazy yet alluring tone. A visible annoyance is painted across his angelic features. “Anyway, I understand why you are upset at us and I want to apologize in behalf of my other siblings. They are not as bad as what you think. They are really nice it is just that Chii-chan is a human to which upset most of us because mother fed us lies or rather, she didn’t told us that Ema Hinata is a human” Louis explained begrudgingly to the squirrel.   
Juli gritted its teeth upon hearing the other male’s explanation but suddenly he realized that Louis keeps on calling Ema ‘Chii-chan’. “Wait you keep on calling Chii as CHII-CHAN?! WHY?!” He shouted unceremoniously to the vampire.   
“It is her nickname, am I wrong?” The mauve vampire tilts his head to the sky again. The squirrel crawled into his knee. Louis watched it to the corner of his eyes before he watch the sky again.

“You can understand me?!” much to his surprise, Louis nods his head to the squirrel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I WANT TO TRULY APOLOGIZE FOR NOT UPDATING BECAUSE I REALLY WANT TO FOCUS ON MY ARTS AND STUDIES. I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AT LEAST TWICE A MONTH OR AT LEAST ONCE A MONTH.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10  
A beautiful man is sitting into the railings of Ema’s balcony. He possesses an unparalleled beauty that even a female would be jealous of. His long silver hair shining under the moonlight as his amethyst eyes shining too bright. He is reading a few papers that his agent had sent him a while ago. He is browsing the documents when he stopped at the certain page  
“Asahina Louis, Adopted son of Miwa Asahina. Natural born vampire and was adopted by Miwa into one of the orphanages in France that are catering and providing shelters to vampire orphans. Father unknown and so does the mother. This child is somewhat dangerous. I want you to watch over Ema and make sure he is not left alone with her” The man with the person with an unparalleled beauty said “Juli, I want you to make sure Ema will be safeuntil my mission is complete”  
“Of course m’lord” Juli said with mild interest “Louis can understand me--- are you really sure he is the one whom we are looking for?”

“I am not perfectly sure but there are only a few individuals who can understand you and most of them are either dead or missing. If he is really the heir that we are looking for, we need to kill him before he can fully awaken such monstrous power. Ema must be protected at all cost”

“I see. Fret no more for I will protect Chi-chan from him. We must kill all the remaining member of that family but what about of Miwa?”

“I don’t think she knows Louis’ background. We need to loosen his ties to Miwa and her children. I do not want to hurt them just because they are with a monster”

“I see. Please be careful Rintarou-sama”

“Of course Juli that is a common sense. Now go back inside”  
Julie and Rintarou parted ways. The older male went back to Miwa’s house while Juli went inside Ema’s room unknown to them Hikaru saw the two of them before they part ways. He called his mother about what he heard and Miwa said it is fine because she will kill Rintarou before he can maim Louis. Louis may not be her child in flesh; still she loved him like her own son. The child is timid and sometimes too quiet but he is sweet at the same time.

“Where have you been Rintarou? I woke up because I am thirsty~” Miwa said with a pout on her lips  
“Ah, I bought you some chocolates” he is smiling softly at her and hehug the vampire woman. Miwa pinned him under her and she sink her fangs. Unknown to Rintarou Miwa has the ability to see through her prey’s memories if she drinks their blood. She pulled back with a content smile

“Thank you for the sweet blood~” She kissed him and they did their business. Meanwhile Hikaru went to Louis’room. He saw him sleeping peacefully. He sat into his bed and he soothes his mauve coloured hair. 

“Loui-chan, I will protect you from harm. You won’t be lonely anymore” He pat his head before leaving Hikaru had called Natsume and informed him of what he had heard a while ago. Natsume had promised that he will check about Ema’s background. He is so displeased when Hikaru called him in the middle of his feeding but he calmed down when he heard that Rintarou is planning to kill Louis. 

“I understand Hikaru-niisan. I will send you the files tomorrow morning. You need to inform the others about it” Natsume said before cutting the call. 

“Hnnn let’s see who will like you bitch if everyone knows what you are” Hikaru laughed merrily after he entered his own room.   
-NEXT DAY-

Everyone went home rather early. Ema is laughing and blushing when the Asahinas are so enthralled with her. Hikaru glared at her and she throws the paper in front of her  
“Woman you said you are Rintarou’s child. You lied” He cruelly said in front of Ema. Hikaru has no qualms of his behavior and his hatred for the woman increased more when he found out last night’s plan

“H-hikaru-san?” Ema was startled when Hikaru throw on her face the papers that are now scattered across the floor. She read what were written on it and her eyes widened when he found out she was adopted. Ema cried and she run outside leaving everyone except for Hikaru and Louis who is still sleeping in the sofa frozen. 

Ema doesn’t know what to feel when she read the word adopted. All this time, her father is not really her father. She run and run until her own legs gave up on her. She ends up crying under the rain while sitting into one of the bleachers at the park. Natsume found her and was dragged by him into his apartment. He apologized for Hikaru’s behavior and yet he did not say anything about Rintarou’s plan. They slept together and when the sun shines brightly the next day, a door bell woke up the duo. Natsume opened the door and there he saw Hikaru standing with a mild disinterest on his face

“We need to talk woman” Hikaru sat into one of the sofas and he glared at Ema. “I am sorry. Don’t get me wrong. I am only apologizing because Louis wants me to apologize” He hissed at her direction yet Ema smiled to him and she gave him a hug  
“Don’t worry I am fine now Hikaru-san. Also Natsume-san explained to me why you are so distrustful. I understand and I will not take it against you. You want to protect everyone especially your siblings. I would never hate you for it” Ema cooked a simple breakfast when another doorbell dsitrubed the trio. Ema opened it again and she saw Louis who is carrying a paperbag   
“Good Morning Chi-chan” Louis greeted her with a smile on his lips. Ema blushed since it is rare for the eighth son to smile.  
The four of them ate the food and Louis said he wants to talk to Ema. Hikaru and Natsume agreed as they said they will go back to the residence and to their mother to inform them about the situation. Louis and Ema end up in a park. Louis revealed to her that he is also an adopted child. Louis’ said he has no memories of his parents and Miwa adopted him when he was two years old. They talked about lots of things. The duo became closer after that day. They are always seeing together if both are at home. Rintarou also revealed about Ema’s ancestry when she reached her 18th birthday in human years. Juli showed her the past. There she saw her parents, her mother who looked exactly like her. Ema is overwhelmed when she found out that her father was a demon king and her mother was a demon princess. Her parents were half siblings and yet they chose to marry each other and they had her as their child. However; their brother who was disowned by their father went back and he threatened took the throne for himself. There he killed his own siblings and parents. Ema was taken by Rintarou and Juli to the human world for her own safety. Ema cried after they revealed so much yet she saw a young boy who is standing behind the cruel brother of his parents. He has a mauve coloured eyes and hair like that of his mother yet he has his father’s face and pale complexion. Ema covered her mouth when she recognized him.  
“L-Louis?” She whispered and tears streaming down her cheeks  
“Yes, Chi-chan. Louis is the son and only heir of the man who killed your parents”

“Why?” She cannot believe what she saw but her eyes cannot fool her young maiden’s heart. “Why him? I cannot understand. He is nice and he helped me a lot and even protected me many times”  
“He might be under the order to kill you. Miwa and the others are unaware of his ancestry”

“I cannot accept this! I need to talk to him” Ema pushed Juli away but she was stopped by Rintarou

“You are not thinking right. Louis will kill everyone if you tell them about him and his ancestry. You are his rival and thus he wants you out of the equation” 

“You do not know if he is like his Papa! Not because he is the son of the cruelest demon that will make him cruel too! Louis is too nice to be one and even if he is the son of that man, I will not hate him just because of that” Ema left the duo and she returned home. There she saw Louis sleeping in one of the pile of pillows on the floor. He is sleeping silently and Ema left him for a while.   
-Louis’ dream-  
“Louis, please don’t run too far” A woman said to the young child. She is calling for the child with her overly sweet voice. The child bumped into a man and the man smiled at him. He carried the boy and he kissed his chubby cheeks

“There you are, you are making your mama worried again” The man with a cold voice said to the toddler. He kissed the woman and they hug the child who squeals in delight at the attention he can get from them.   
“We love you so much” They said in unison and Louis jolted out of his slumber. He is sweating cold and panting. 

“That dream again?” He is bothered by it yet he cannot remember the faces of the couple, his parents. he sighed and he stare into the snowy land outside their house.


	11. Chapter 11

**-Chapter 11-**

Six months after Rintarou and Juli’s revelation, Ema’s life became more peaceful although sometimes she tend to have nightmares about her parents’ massacre. Still in-denial of Louis’ ancestry, Ema still talks to him with such fondness. Even Hikaru was appalled about the blooming friendship between the two. Whenever Louis and Ema will go out to buy some groceries, Hikaru will always accompany them or when the two were just sitting under the tree, Hikaru will sit in between them for no reason at all. Louis one day had asked his brother if he is jealous, of course Hikaru denied it. Then Louis never bothers to think on why his brother was so clingy lately. 

“The sun is so bright” Louis mumbled to himself, he covered his eyes from the offending sunlight using his right palm.

 

“Louis-chan, you should go back inside” Hikaru dragged him away from Ema

“Hikaru-niisan, are you perhaps jealous?” Louis inquired with mild amusement which is really rare for the younger Asahina.

“Nonsense! Why would I be jealous?” Hikaru denied it with a frown, yet he did not stop from dragging Louis inside the residence.

“Maybe you like Chi-chan” Louis muttered which earned a horrible gasped from the older Asahina. Hikaru turned his head; his eyes were glaring daggers towards his younger brother. “I like her too. Will that mean that Hikaru-niisan will be my rival?”

“Louis! Stop talking nonsense! The heat from the sun came up inside your,no?” With an annoyed sigh he left his brother. Then the windows around them were shattered, random men or rather vampires came to attack Louis. “Louis!” He shouted

“….” The boy turned his head to where his attackers were standing, swords in their hands. Louis did not even bother to dodge when one of them came to them, Blood splattering into the floor. Hikaru stabbed the attacker using the attacker’s blood.

“Stay behind me” Hikaru ordered the young Asahina; both their eyes were shining in bright crimson which gave them a dangerous demeanor. Hikaru moved a finger and the next vampire fell into its knees, blood pooling out of its eyes, ears and nose. 

Ema was startled when she heard the shattering of glasses from where she was sitting; she came out of the elevator only to see both Hikaru and Louis are being surrounded by vampires. Hikaru is moving his fingers to control the enemy vampire’s blood against the offending team. Ema was so awed at how amazing Hikaru’s ability is. He observed that Louis was standing quietly, crimson eyes blankly staring at the enemies. Hikaru is standing in front of him as he tries to protect his brother from harm’s way.

“Louis-san! Hikaru-san!” Ema stupidly shouted which caught the enemy vampires’ attention and the brothers’ attention. Hikaru was stabbed right through his chest by two men. His blood pooling out of him, Louis stared at his brother in horror, He doesn’t have any special abilities that only vampire royalties can have. He tried to fight but that only worsen Hikaru’s disposition.

“Woman, take Louis with you!” Hikaru barked towards her direction, he winced when another pair of sword came right through his back.

“Louis-san” Ema tried to drag the horrified man out of the room

“No! No! No! Hikaru-niisan” Louis stared at the scene in horror. The timid vampire’s despair to save his beloved older brother awakens a long sleeping power inside him. His left iris turned into a beautiful amethyst while the other one stayed bright crimson.

“That’s—“ One of the attackers whimpered when they saw his eyes.

“We need to kill it—“ Another one ordered the rest.

Louis’ tilt his head and he cackle in delight once one of the attacking vampires exploded, the poor thing’s flesh and blood splattered across them. Hikaru fell into the floor panting after vampires who stabbed him met the same fate as that of their other colleagues at the hands of the demon prince’s awakened ability. Louis’ lips formed into sinister grin. He stared at the enemy forces with mild amusement, his eyes glowed and their lives were forfeited.

“Louis” Masaomi, who came out nowhere along with the triplets, Masaomi and Ukyo; the rest of the residents aside from Hikaru, Louis and Ema were out of town when Masaomi felt something off. He ordered Iori and the rest of the younger brothers but Ukyo, Kaname and the triplets refused to stay. They all went back as fast as they could and now they saw how terrifying Louis’ ability is.

“Louis!” the rest of the brothers aside from Hikaru tried to call their rampaging brother.

“Stop now Louis—“ Hikaru pleaded, He stood despite his injuries, his hands holding the younger Asahina’s hands but the rampaging demon prince manipulated the blood around them to pin his brothers aside from Hikaru into the wall. Hikaru broke his left wrist when Louis twisted it.

“Louis-san please don’t hurt them” Ema’s arms found their way into the rampaging demon’s body. She pleaded the youngest Asahina in the room to stop.

“We should kill that—“ The remaining menaces cheered only to be squeezed by the wolves that were formed from the blood around them, Louis controlled the wolves made from blood easily.

“Should kill—“ Louis muttered with such a cold voice. He eyed Ema Hinata with a glare.

“They are your family!” Ema shouted towards Louis, her arms tightening around Louis’ body. “Please come back to us” Ema and Louis stared into one another for a few second before Louis lost consciousness. Hikaru was quick enough to catch the pale brother of his. He glared at Ema too

“Don’t touch him!” He screamed at Ema, His eyes were glaring daggers towards her. “It is your fault” Hikaru did not stop either “You—“ Masaomi stabbed him with a syringe and he pushed the plunger. The next thing that Ema saw was an unconscious Hikaru who fell into Kaname’s arms.

“I am sorry but would it be fine if you’ll go back to your room?” Ukyo said to Ema, who was about to refuse but when she saw how upset the brothers were she left them alone.

                                      ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**-Five hours later-**

Ema showered and she is currently staring into the ceiling when a knock had startled her. She jolted out of her bed when Masaomi peek his head into the door. He looked tired and still upset but a he managed to pull a smile onto his lips.

 

“May I have a word with you?” Masaomi had asked her, when Ema nodded her head, he sat into the small pillow into Ema’s room. “It’s about Hikaru and Louis—“

 

“How are they?” Ema inquired softly. She is worried about the two of them.

“They are still asleep. Well first shall we eat our dinner? The others were waiting” Masaomi offered, Ema and him both went to the dining area. There she saw Kaname, who is sitting across Natsume and the twins who are sitting across one another. Masaomi beckoned for her to sit across Ukyo when he seat at the head of the table. They eat quietly and even cleaned the dishes until Ema was dragged by Kaname into the living room where the tragedy took place five hours ago. The place is clean and it doesn’t even look as if the place was destroyed awhile back. They settled themselves into the sofa first; awkward silence ruled for a few minutes

 

“I am sorry about Hikaru’s behavior and thank you for snapping Louis out of that phase” Kaname was the first one to talk

“Hikaru-nii always end up upset when Louis is in trouble” Natsume explained further

“Ema, Do not tell anyone about what happened here” Ukyo said coldly.

“Don’t worry… I won’t tell but ummm how did the place was you know—“

“Fixed?” The twins smirked “we did a trick or two”

“I saw Hikaru-san’s ability— I think it was beautiful” Ema muttered shyly.

“Ah yes, we were born with unique abilities. Only vampire royalties and nobles can have them” Kaname wink towards her direction. “Wanna know ours?”

“E-Eh” Ema was surprised that they are willing to share such important thing with her.

“It is alright. I mean we are family now” Ukyo smiled warmly

“You see here” Masaomi scribbled into a thin paper their names “You may guess”

_Masaomi_

_Ukyo_

_Kaname_

_Hikaru_

_Tsubaki_

_Azusa_

_Natsume_

_Louis_

_Subaru_

_Iori_

_Yusuke_

_Fuuto_

_Wataru_

Ema took the paper and she look at the brothers that are present for a few minutes and she stare at the paper with their names. “I think Masaomi-san’s ability is about healing. Ukyo san— I have no idea, Kaname-san too—, Hikaru-san can manipulate blood, Tsubaki and Azusa-san— umm was it about cleaning? Natsume-san is umm”

 

“I can heal anything as long as I wish for it” Masaomi said with a smile

“Can manipulate memories” Ukyo revealed

“Make an illusion”

“See through past”

“See through future”

“Stop time”

“Hikaru can manipulate anything as long as it is in liquid form”

“Wow—“ Ema was so amazed about the new knowledge she learned about her brothers today. “Louis-san’s—“

“Louis doesn’t have it… or more on his isn’t like ours. He is a little bit special” Natsume scratched his cheek awkwardly

“Louis won’t be able to remember what happened today. I made sure he will stay unaware of his ability. It is for his well-being” Ukyo said, just like the rest he looked tired. Ema and the rest bid their good night and they sleep well.

**-Next day-**

As soon as Hikaru opened his eyes, he went to Louis’ room to check on him. The younger Asahina is still asleep to which Hikaru was thankful for. He is fully healed too; perhaps he needs to thank his Masaomi later. Hikaru ruffles Louis’ curly hair. Smiling fondly afterwards when Louis lazily opened his eyes. A smiled back when he saw Hikaru.

“Good Morning Hikaru-niisan” Louis mumbled softly, a rare smile appeared on his lips.

“Morning Louie-chan. Did you sleep well?” Hikaru inquired.

“Yes but I cannot remember what exactly happened. We were talking and—“ Louis sat up straight into his bed. He furrowed his pale eyebrows while trying to remember what really happened. “That’s weird— I cannot remember anything after we talked”

“You fell asleep while talking to me” Hikaru ruffles his younger sibling’s mauve curls. “I was so worried so I called Masaomi-nii back”


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12:**

Ema is silently eating her meal with the rest of the Asahina brothers when Miwa arrived; she smiled fondly of her own sons who are all reluctant and indifferent about her arrival. Louis was the first one to greet the beautiful lady. Ema observed how Miwa truly cares for Louis and then she remembered the memories that Juli and her father showed her. Ema clenched her fist, Hikaru eyed her with distrust.

“Good Morning Mother” Louis said softly. Louis had always been indifferent over Miwa since the day she left them but he is still grateful about her adoption of him. Although none of his younger brothers knows about it.

“Good Morning my dear” Miwa squeeze his shoulders. “I missed my boys”

“Mother, where’s your husband?” Hikaru asked her without malice on his voice.

“He’s busy with his new adventures” Miwa answered her fourth son and then she greeted Ema with fondness. “Hello my dear! It is so nice to have such a daughter!”

 

 “You adventures or he is busy with something else?” Hikaru muttered, Louis elbowed him.

 

“Don’t be rude Hikaru-niisan”

“Mother, I hope you have some time to talk to me. I have something important to tell you”

 

“Of course, I have always time for my children” The pretty woman smiled to his fourth son

 

“Mother’s hair needs a haircut. May I?” Louis asked politely.

 

“Why of course my dear”

 

~~

 

After lunch, Louis gave Miwa Asahina a new haircut which the lady is so happy about. She looked younger at her new hairstyle, Louis smiled lazily, he enjoyed seeing others liking his work. Later that day, Hikaru rudely barge inside his mother’s office, locking the door behind him.

 

“We need to talk. It is about your new husband”

 

“Hikaru, we already talked about it—“

 

“I don’t care. He ordered those low class vampires, no? Have you gone insane?! We are pureblood! No one must touch us, it is a rule but your husband and his pet ordered those lackeys of his to kill us all!”

 

“Do you have a proof?”

“You are blind! Always thinking of men over your own son”

 

“…” Miwa frowned and her hand connected to her own son’s cheek.

 

“How dare you lift a hand on me?! I will make sure father will have a wind of this!” Hikaru shouted at her.

 

“Hika— please… wait, I did not mean to hurt you” Miwa grabbed his son’s arms. “Please—“

 

“Father is correct, you are a bitch”  The young vampire coldly eyed his mother. Before leaving the woman alone.

 

“…”

 

\--

 

“Hikaru-san?” Ema accidentally bumped into the angry man.

 

“Don’t speak to me, woman. If you do not want me to snap your neck” Hikaru pushed her and the man vanished out of her sight. Miwa rushed outside of her office, tears on her eyes.

 

“Have you seen Hikaru?” Miwa asked her step daughter

 

“He was here awhile ago—“

 

“Mother what happened?” Ukyo asked

 

“Hikaru— I did not mean to hurt him”

 

“…”

 

“Miwa-san” Ema tried to calm the woman by soothing her back

 

“He’s probably on his way to where Father is staying” Ukyo sigh,

 

“He’ll take Hikaru away from me— even you, Kaname and Masaomi” Miwa cried more upon realizing that she’ll lost custody of her four children if their father had a wind of what he did to their youngest son.

 

“…” Ema looked confused at first then Ukyo smiled tiredly.

 

“Masomi-niisan, I, Kaname and Hikaru… we shared the same father while the triplets and Iori has the same father. Subaru has another father. The three youngest shares the same father. Louis is—“

 

“I understand” Ema nodded her head.

 

\--

 

Hikaru reached a mansion that is located into one of the deserted lands of Kyoto. He barged into a window on one of the rooms on the third floor and there he saw his father, the man is drinking a glass of blood while signing a few papers.

 

“What do I owe my youngest son’s sudden visit?” The man humoured the boy by beckoning him to partake in his meal. He has a short wavy hair like his first son that has the same colour as Kaname’s hair while his face resembles so much of Hikaru except the man is as serious as his second son.

 

“Good evening Father—“ He eyed the man who just quietly looking at him

 

“What did that whore did again?”

 

“How did you know?”

 

“You are always visiting me whenever you are displeased with her. Sometimes I am wondering if my sons can only remember me when they are in trouble”

 

“T-that’s not it”

 

“Is it not? So what did the whore do again?”

 

“She hit me for accusing her new man of trying to kill us. We were attacked before— I mean they tried to kill me and if not for Louie-chan, I would have died”

 

“…” The pen into the man’s hands was snapped into half. “Would you please tell that again?”

 

“You heard me; there were attackers who were sent to get rid of me”

 

“Where’s your whorish mother?”

 

“Home?”

 

“Go back to your room and don’t come out until I say so. She’s on her way here”


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13: Father**

It did not take long before Miwa along with Ukyo and Ema arrived in their destination, a huge mansion in the middle of the deserted lands of Kyoto. Once they reached the double mahogany doors they were greeted by a handsome young-looking man that somewhat resembles Hikaru except for the hair colour. He smiled at them yet his eyes were cold and calculating.

 

“It has been awhile Ukyo” He spread his arms and waited for the younger man to awkwardly hug him but the hug did not take long for Ukyo  to step back

 

“Good day Father— we are here to take Hikaru—“ The man grabbed Ukyo by his mouth and he pull him and his eyes narrowed at the boy.

 

“Be quiet” The man warned and then he notices the young lady with his son and his ex-wife. “Who told you to come here whore?”

 

“Is that how you greet the mother of your children, Rude as usual” Miwa glared at the man

 

“Hahahaha **_mother_** of my children? You are just a whore who gave birth to my sons. You ungrateful bitch.”

 

“Where is Hikaru? I know he is here”

 

“Even if he is here what makes you think that I will allow my son to come with you when you hurt him once more”

 

“I-I did not mean it”

 

“I will make sure the council will have a wind of this and you’ll lose custody to all your children. Leave or you really want to lose custody of them.”

 

~~

At the end of the day, Miwa failed to retrieve her son back from the cruel noble of the vampire kind. She tried to compensate but the man threatened that he’ll call the council to tell them Miwa’s insolence. Miwa, an illegitimate child from a noble house married the Lord of one of the ruling families of the vampire world. Yet their marriage did not go well and thus ending it is her only choice. She divorced him and she took her sons into her custody. There she met another noble yet the man is no better than her first husband thus, she ended her marriage with her second husband.

 

“Mother, don’t worry I will talk to father” Masaomi reassured the devastated woman. He is also as unhappy as their father after he had a wind of what Miwa did to Hikaru but he won’t fault her too for trying to be a mother to which is failed in doing so.

 

“He told me that he’ll call the council if—“ Miwa cried

 

“Hikaru is a prideful man and yet he is still a good son. He’ll come back surely. Louis is here after all. He loves that boy as if they are real brothers.”

 

“Masaomi, am I really a horrible mother?”

 

“You want me to answer that” It wasn’t a question, rather an underlying threat that Masaomi gave their mother. The woman flinched.

 

“…”

 

“I’ll call Hikaru. Stay here and don’t bother anyone anymore”

 

Days became nights and nights became months, Hikaru never showed himself again to the Asahina household still, he will meet with his other siblings during his vacant time. Louis asked him once if he doesn’t have any plans of going home. The boy admitted that he feels lonely without Hikaru and Ema is becoming a nuisance to him and to their siblings. Fights became their daily meal. Their brothers are all in love with that woman, Louis once said and there is a hint of disappointment into his voice. Hikaru upon hearing it went back only to tell Ema to leave his brothers alone and to stop seducing them already. Ema cried and Hikaru earned the ire of his siblings except for the indifferent Louis.

 

“Louis, why don’t you come with me?” Hikaru once said

 

“Hmmm will that be fine with your father?” The mauve prince asked.

 

“Out of all my brothers, you are the one whom he likes most. Come with me”

 

“Okay”  Louis answered to which surprised Hikaru. Normally, Louis will argue with him but now, the boy just said yes. He observed the dark lines under his brother’s eyes.

 

A few more days and Louis arrived at the mansion of Hikaru’s father. Louis greeted the older man politely to which the said man whole-heartedly welcomed him into their home.

 

 

Author’s note: Up next Miwa is devastated.


End file.
